


Sad FM фик

by Kapitanka



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapitanka/pseuds/Kapitanka
Summary: Извини, что тебя подстрелили, Ким.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sad FM фик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sad FM fic dump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474169) by [chesslyfe5eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesslyfe5eva/pseuds/chesslyfe5eva). 



Ты больше не живёшь в одиннадцатом доме по Вояджер Роуд. Не живёшь и в отеле Whirling-in-Rags в тесной комнатке на втором этаже. Ты мечешься от одного Джамрокского мотеля к другому, пытаясь выжить на скудную офицерскую зарплату. Ничего не изменилось. За исключением одной единственной вещи, которую ты не осмеливаешься произнести вслух. Она словно бабочка на плече, что взлетает, стоит тебе повернуть к ней голову.

Мартинез — всё еще самое важное, что у тебя есть. А человек, знающий тебя лишь неделю, — всё ещё твой единственный друг. И он, между прочим, сейчас в больнице по твоей вине.

 **Воля:** По вине тех, кто в него стрелял.  
**Логика:** Твой друг он потому, что знал тебя лишь неделю.

Вскоре после закрытия дела ты навещаешь его. Длинная, удручающе толстая трубка проползает под его рукавом и впивается в шею. На одноразовом пластике этой трубки — налёт от жёсткой воды. Пятьдесят седьмой участок хорошо оборудован по сравнению с твоим, но и его медики возлагают на иммунную систему пациентов чересчур большие надежды.  
Он кашляет и надевает очки, когда ты заходишь. Ты впервые понимаешь, что раньше никогда не видел его без очков или без оранжевого бомбера. Он выглядит меньше без него. Черты его лица заостряет яркий свет. У него чертовски уставший вид. И ты гадаешь: от пули или от недели с тобой.

Ты рассказываешь ему о Дезертире, делаешь вид, будто в твоём сорок первом всё в порядке, а затем... повисает молчание. Было так легко говорить, когда можно было на что-то отвлечься. Раньше не нужно было смотреть на эту чертову трубку в его горле. На ум приходит одна вещь, которую ты мог бы рассказать, чтобы успокоить и его, и себя. Но и так уже достаточно людей думает, что ты сумасшедший.

 **Электрохимия:** Видишь? Там, на столе. За кроватью. Бутылки опиоидов, пусть немного, но достаточно даже для тебя. Предостаточно, чтобы заставить тебя испытать сладкое тёплое забвение смерти, но не откинуться при этом. Только подумай, как было бы круто не чувствовать боли в этой чёртовой ноге. Чёрт возьми, да ты даже можешь закинуться с Кимом, как в старые добрые, если не будешь таким тормозом.

 **Воля:** Закинуться с Кимом? Украв его лекарства?

— Я достану тебе те колпаки на колёса. Может, найду даже лучше прежних.  
— Правда, не стоит, — говорит Ким.

 **Эмпатия:** Он видит тебя насквозь. У тебя красные глаза и растрёпанные волосы, ты хромаешь и носишь всё те же аляпистые шмотки, которые нашёл в Мартинезе.

И ты не выдерживаешь.  
— Ким, помнишь криптозоологов? — говоришь ты в порыве гордости. — Помнишь, как ты был недоволен нашей беготнёй от ловушки к ловушке? Так ты не поверишь! Я видел фазмида! И парниша его тоже видел. Он настоящий. Простой. Красивый. Его разум — это туннель, и когда он что-то чувствует, то ощущает лишь мир вокруг себя и теплоту внутри своего тела. А ещё эмпатия. О боже, это самое доброе существо! Оно сказало, что наши умы — это калейдоскоп из огня и волнистого стекла. И боли. И осуждения. Но мы справляемся. Похоже, оно нами восхищается. Оно сказало, что любит нас. Так жаль, что тебя там не было.

Ты тут же понимаешь, как это глупо звучит. Кроме тебя подтвердить это может лишь малолетний наркоман. Боже, как херово без Товарища Алкоголя. С ним всё звучит так резонно.

Но и быть с ним постоянно ты не можешь. Каждый день, возвращаясь в пустую комнату мотеля, ты садишься на запятнанный матрас и пытаешься придумать себе какое-нибудь хобби. Один, лишь с радио на пару. Каждый день ты молишься о том, чтобы тебя унесло как можно дальше: наркотиками, новым делом или хотя бы смертью. Каждый день твои пальцы касаются телефонной трубки, но ты не знаешь, ждут они звонка или сами не могут осмелиться позвонить. И каждую ночь тебе снится она. Как раньше, но и совсем по-другому. Потому что теперь ты чувствуешь: за тобой приглядывают. Ты всё ещё скитаешься в поисках себя, всегда на грани падения в бездну. Только теперь этой бездны нет — лишь земля. Просто земля. И тебе нравится думать, что кто бы за тобой ни приглядывал, он поднимет тебя, если ты вновь начнёшь падать. «Пустим почки, словно знамёна, зацветём и разнесём твой прах по ветру*».

_Это бред, Ким? Я не прав? Думаешь, я сумасшедший? Не говори мне, что я безнадёжен. Только не ты._

Ким поправляет очки и прищуривается. Он не осуждает, скорее изучает.

— Спасибо, детектив, — говорит он наконец. Он кашляет и слабо улыбается. — Думаю, мы так привыкли жить, что забываем хвалить себя за это. Но вы правы, нам стоит. Я рад, что выжил. И рад, что вы тоже выжили.

Конечно, вы смотрите на мир по-разному. Но он понимает. И прямо сейчас этого достаточно.  
  
  
  
_*цитата из разговора с фазмидом, «bud from you, banner-like, blossom from you and carry you apart in a sky funeral»._

**Author's Note:**

> Еей, спасибо, что прочитал_а мой перевод!  
> Если я всё верно помню, то это был первый опубликованный на АО3 фанфик по Disco ELysium. Создал историю! Обожаю [авторку](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesslyfe5eva) и её тексты, и переводить её - одно удовольствие. И большое спасибо [моей любимой бете!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers4tyranny)  
> 


End file.
